


Loving A Lannister

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You have feelings for a Lannister, said Lannister however is too thick to see it while the other is actually quite aware.





	Loving A Lannister

Title: Loving A Lannister  
Pairing: Jaime Lannister x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~1k  
Warnings: none, open end though  
Summary: You have feelings for a Lannister, said Lannister however is too thick to see it while the other is actually quite aware.  
\---  
You giggled softly at Tyrion's words. Truth be told he was short and not exactly the fairest of them all, but you absolutely adored his fast and witty sense of humour. The queen’s youngest brother never failed to brighten your day.  
"You should stop Tyrion or she might fall off her horse laughing."  
While her other brother never failed to make your heart skip a beat. Jaime Lannister was for certain the most handsome knight you've ever seen.   
"It's not my fault I'm so unbelievably charming that she might throw herself off her horse for me." Replied Tyrion quickly, winking in your direction.  
"I'd call it shock about your lack of charm, brother."   
"You wound me, Jaime. Truly I am sooo wounded."  
"Well stop hogging all the ladies time then." Although the rest of the conversation had been playful banter you suddenly heard an edge in Jaime's words. From Tyrion’s knowing looks you assumed he had heard it too, but contrary to you he seemed to understand what it was about.  
"Very well" Tyrion replied "I'll leave you to try and make her laugh then. I shall find some other lady who would like to throw herself off her horse for me."  
"You do that, Tyrion" You laughed "Just see that your new beauty doesn't hurt her head too much."  
"None will be fairer than you." Tyrion had turned his head again, winking cockily, before riding of to a further ahead part of the colon.  
You were on the way to the north with the Lannister’s and of course King Robert himself. Something about his Grace desperately needing to see Lord Stark after Jon Arryn had passed. Rumours had it that he wanted to make Eddard Stark his new hand.  
"My brother is quite smitten with you, lady (y/n)." Your new travel companion said.  
"He is a very charismatic man, ser."  
"And he has a very great heart for such a little man, my lady. See that it won't get hurt, will you?" Jaime seemed a little resigned, but the obvious threat was clear in his voice. It took you a second to realize what he was saying. Tyrion fancied you?! He never… of course the two of you joked around and everything, but he never said anything or did anything that showed more than friendly interest. How could you not have noticed?  
"I won't let anyone hurt him." Although I wish it was a different Lannister son who would have fallen for me, you thought. However you wouldn't let anyone including yourself hurt your friend Tyrion. The two of you would have to have a long talk.

*At the feast*  
Lord Stark was actually to be named hand and the king was all the way in the north for the first time in forever, of course these circumstances called for a great feast. To your disappointment you hadn't had a chance yet to talk to Tyrion about what Jaime said to you, however you were determined to get it done tonight. If things went to hell both of you could drink your sorrow about your lost friendship in the cups.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" You asked Tyrion after the first courses were over and people were getting up to dance.  
"Sure." He smiled broadly "What can I do for you, my lady?"  
"Maybe we want to discuss this a little more private." You replied looking at all the people in the hall, you didn't want to embarrass your friend by rejecting him.  
"Oh?" Tyrion seemed a little confused but follow you out of the hall anyway. As you stood out in the corridor you were quite fidgety. How to say what you had to say best?  
"So… ahm… Tyrion…" Oh yeah you were doing great… "I wanted to talk to you… privately… about… ahm… feelings?"  
Tyrion looked at you in total confusion now. He seemed to have absolutely no clue where you were going with that.   
"Have I hurt your feelings, my lady?" He asked carefully which made you shake your head violently. How could he even consider that option, he was your best friend! "In turn I can assure you that you have done nothing to offend me, my lady."  
"I'm glad, my lord." You sighed "But I'm afraid I am about to do just that."  
Tyrion seemed again very uncertain and surprised by your words. This was the most awkward conversation he had today and he had been talking to Jon Snow earlier about what being different, like a bastard or a dwarf, meant.   
"I don't mean to be too forward but…" You started.  
"I'm not in love with you." You both said in unison. Pause. What? Now the both of you looked very confused before you started to laugh. This was ridiculous.  
"Why did you think I was…?" You asked after you caught your breath.  
"You wanted to talk about feelings!" He accused you playfully before turning serious "(Y/n), you know I care about you. I'd go as far as saying I love you in some family-like way - I guess if I had a sister, a nice and kind sister unlike the one I have, that would be you."  
"You're the best friend I ever had." You whispered as a reply to his confession. Tyrion brightened up at your words, even blushing slightly. It saddened you to see that even something small like being called a best friend could make Tyrion that glad. You decided to tell him more often what your friendship meant to you.  
"Well… With that out of the way I guess you should go and talk to a different Lannister about feelings."  
"What?"  
"I imagine it must have been quite hard on my brother to lose a ladies affection to his dwarf brother. I believe you should go and set him straight."  
You smiled. So that was why Jaime had been so strange all the time you had been laughing and enjoying Tyrion’s company. He had been jealous if your friend was to be believed.  
"I shall do as my best friend wishes me too." You reply laughing feeling happy butterflies in your stomach at the thought of Jaime maybe actually returning your feelings.


End file.
